Competition forces companies to improve their operating business processes and react to new developments on a strategic level. Many enterprises are run in a manner that is far from being strategically optimal, and failure to strategically optimize will separate more successful enterprises from less successful enterprises in the future.
This dynamic change in the enterprise environment means that human resource (“HR”) departments also face completely new tasks. For example, it is no longer sufficient to support the enterprise strategy with cost-optimized personnel management and to provide qualified employees. The future of personnel management lies in a consistent strategic orientation. In particular, HR departments must analyze and consider what part they can play in reaching enterprise goals and how they can increase the value of the enterprise. By proactively participating in the implementation of the enterprise strategy, a HR department can develop into an important link in the value chain and position itself as a consultant and partner for management and employees.